


His Ghost still haunts me

by cauxtion



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Manipulation, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protection, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauxtion/pseuds/cauxtion
Summary: Jschlatt is not dead in this just an FYI.also sorry if im not completely on point with their characters, I just wanted to write something. :P
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	His Ghost still haunts me

**Author's Note:**

> Jschlatt is not dead in this just an FYI.
> 
> also sorry if im not completely on point with their characters, I just wanted to write something. :P

Quackitys fingers ghosted over the tight strings of his guitar, listening to the gentle tune it made. He was playing around with a bunch of different chords which at first was an attempt of a new diss track turned into something more sweet and sombre. Quackity thought of his husband, Karl, and how Karl would greatly enjoy this type of tune. So then Quackity made it his mission to string together some notes that he could potentially turn into a song for his beloved. Speaking of the devil, Quackitys phone vibrated from its spot next to Quackitys leg on the grass, Karl's name on the screen. Resting his guitar comfortably in his arms, he reached over to pick up the device to answer the incoming phone call.

"Hellloooo?" Quackity spoke into the phone. 

"I'm bored, where are you?" came the response.

"I don't really know I found this little opening in a flower forest biome," he said, plucking a cornflower from the ground. "I can send you the coords?" 

"Yes please! I'm waiting for Sapnap then we'll come give you come company." 

"Cool, I'll see you then. I love you." The response was a small giggle from the other end of the call which made Quackity smile and then a mumbled. "I love you too." 

Quackity heard the line drop and tossed his phone beside him only after sending Karl the coords. He then turned his attention back to the guitar in his hands, hoping to come up with something quickly before his husbands arrived. 

He managed to scrap a few things together when he felt the presence of someone behind him which caused him to shoot a look in that direction. Upon spotting the intruder his blood ran ice cold.

"Quackity! Baby! What's up?"

Those words, that voice, the face, the suit, the horns, the eyes. It all brought terror into Quackitys heart. It felt like claws, claws that dug into Quackitys chest leaving him speechless and breathless from his rising anxiety. His hands shook as he tried to hold the guitar in his hands with a firmer grip in order to stabilise his hands. 

"I thought I heard a guitar somewhere around here. So glad that pretty song was played by the exact person I wanted to talk to right now." Jschlatt walked towards Quackity, his hands in his pockets. 

Quackity watched the man approach him with unease. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and took a step away from the man in front of him. His eyes wide with fear that he was so desperately trying to hide but miserably failing to do so. Schlatt noticed this which only made him take another step, a grin spreading to his expression. He liked Quackity like this, all fearful and scared. Like a lonesome puppy that needed protecting. 

"Come on, Baby, don't be like that." He said, his voice a little lower than before as he tried to juice as much fear out of the shorter man as he could.

"Fuck off, Schlatt." Quackity spoke, just barely above a whisper but it was enough to wipe that grin off Jschlatts face.

"Quackity, That's some nerve you've got there talking to me like that. Remember how close we used to be? Back then we couldn't even imagine being apart but now here you are telling me to 'Fuck off'? That honestly hurts." Jschlatt said, his position dropping as if he were actually hurt by the thought, the thought of him and Quackity's past. "God, I remember all those nights of you and I. Fucking around in Manberg being goofy asshats and then taking it back to mine and.. well.. fucking around in there." He said with a huff of a laugh, "Sorry, shouldn't bring that up. I heard about your engagement." Jschlatt rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his feet.

Quackity shuddered out a breath, trying to remain calm despite the fact that the man who mentally and physically scarred him was standing about two meters away from him looking absolutely defeated. Quackity hated himself for the way that he actually felt bad for the other. 

"Speaking of your engagement, where are they? Karl and Sapnap, wasn't it? Wouldn't you be with them right now?" Jschlatt looked around expectantly and then back at Quackity, one eyebrow raised as if he were waiting for a response.

"Home." Is all Quackity said, nervously fidgeting with his grip on his guitar.

"Home, huh? Both of them?" 

Quackity nodded.

"Without you?" 

Quackity hesitated, face scrunching ever so slightly.

"Really? Thought you three always ran together. Shame. I always said three was a crowd. Thats why it just didn't work out with You, George and I as the leaders of the nation. Just got too crowded up on the podium you know?" Jschlatt let out a chuckle, "But I could never get rid of you, too important. Thats why George just had to go. I could always see your potential, your brains, your creativity. A perfect vice. I just hope the others see that too."

Quackity furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Jschlatt. He wasn't wrong about the presidency thing, George sometimes was just too much to handle. But he couldn't be right about his partners right? After all they'd been through they wouldn't just get bored of him. Right?

"You're lying." Quackity said. 

"But am I? Come on, Quackity, you're smart! Use that clever brain I know you have. It might be all cute now but what happens when Karl and Sapnap get incredibly close, huh? What do you think they'll do then? They'll have to figure out a way to tell you. Or they could just keep stringing you on because they'll feel bad and you'll never know if they really want you around or not." 

Quackity shook his head.

"But that won't happen with me. You know it won't. I worshipped you and made you my everything. I gave you it all. I gave you the nation. Baby I still have so much for you."

"You're Lying!!" Quackity yelled, angry tears welling in his eyes as they threatened to spill and when he looked up at Jschlatt he realised how close the other had gotten. So close they were almost chest to chest. Quackity looked up at the taller man with horror in his eyes. 

"I'm nothing without you and you're worthless without me.." Jschlatts eyes shone down at the other, a smile that looked too sweet and too sinister. "Te amo, cariño."

Quackity's eyes were wide as a single tear slipped down his cheek. Jschlatt reached up to wipe it off but before his hand could reach the skin of Quackity's face, the smaller man was pulled backwards. 

"Get behind me." Sapnap said, voice laced with venom as his eyes burned with pure wrath. He held one arm up protectively at his side to shield Quackity and the other held a netherite sword that glowed with enchantments. "You're so stupid thinking you can talk to him like that and get away with it." he said, his teeth gritted together in anger.

"Ah, the fiancé. Nice to see you again, Sapnap." Jschlatt said, eyes matching the hatred within the others. "Not letting Quackity even talk to exes, huh? Thats quite the possessive behaviour you've got there."

"Call me possessive all you want, asshole, but you will never talk to me, or my Quackity, or my Karl ever again or next time I won't even hesitate to _slaughter_ you. Got it, old man?" Sapnap growled out.

Behind the seething man, Quackity was staring at the ground with wide eyes, refusing to look up at anyone. He was frozen with fear and mind racing until he felt the most gentle touch to his arm that turned him around so he would face Karl. 

"Don't ever listen to that man, Quackity. Hes a horrible man that doesn't want to do anything besides hurt you. Don't for a second believe any of the things he has told you okay? Please." Karl looked worried, but there was a hint of guilt hidden within those irises. Karl said nothing more and quickly pulled Quackity in for a tight hug. Karl rubbed Quackitys back soothingly when he felt the shorter tighten his grip around Karl and silently sob into Karls shoulder. 

Sapnap watched as Jschlatt walked away, glaring at back at him most of the way before he disappeared behind some bushes. He waited a few seconds to ensure that the man was gone before Sapnap sheathed his sword and rushed towards his partners who had now sunken to the floor but were still holding each other tight. Sapnaps eyes turned from anger to sadness in a matter of split seconds. He crouched down and pulled both of his fiancés into his arm, kissing Quackity on the head. "Quackity listen to me, You are so fucking loved okay? Don't ever believe you aren't. Karl and I will always be here for you until the end of days. That ring on your finger is a promise of that, okay?" Quackity nodded, his sobs calming down now that he was being comforted by the two most important people in his life.

"I'm sorry." Quackity mumbled. He hated how weak he felt, needing to be protected and comforted.

"No!" Karl said, face serious as he cupped Quackitys jaw in his hands. "Never apologise for something like that! You did nothing wrong, Quackity! Nothing! We should be the ones saying sorry okay? We didn't think he'd come all the way out here to find you. Never again okay?"

Quackity nodded, He then felt Karl kiss his lips so sweetly, a kiss only Karl could provide so comfortingly. Sapnap rubbed Quackitys back, his chin resting on Quackitys shoulder. They pulled back from the kiss only to rest their foreheads against each other. Quackity felt safe. So safe and so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a lovely night/day! Stay safe and thank you very very much for reading. I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
